


Domestic Distraction

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 122: Distraction.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Domestic Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 122: Distraction.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Domestic Distraction

~

“Thanks for coming with me. These Potter reunions can be…overwhelming.”

Teddy squeezed James’ hand. “Of course I came with. They’re my family, too.” 

James hummed. “At least Grandma Molly won’t be asking when I’m bringing home a nice girl.” 

Teddy laughed. “She gave up asking me that ages ago.” 

“Yeah, you’ve always been out and proud.” 

“True.” Teddy frowned. “Hey, are you nervous?” 

“A bit. I mean, they know about us intellectually, but— Oof!”

When Teddy ended the kiss, James smiled goofily at him. “What was that for?” 

“You needed a distraction.” Teddy grinned. “Better?” 

“What reunion?” James chuckled.

~

“You promised you’d help,” Al whined during the reunion. 

James raised an eyebrow. “When exactly?” 

Al coughed. “Okay, you were drunk at the time, but that doesn’t invalidate the promise.” 

Teddy, laughing, leaned against James. “Just agree. He’s going to nag you until you do.” 

James rolled his eyes. “Fine. What do you need?” 

“A distraction.” 

“What kind?” James frowned. “And why?” 

“It’s nothing illegal, trust me.” Al smirked. “And as big a distraction as possible.” 

“I’ve a bad feeling about this.” James sighed. “Fine. I’ll do what I can.” 

“You’re my favourite brother!”

“I’m your _only_ brother.” 

“That, too.” 

~

“Where’s Al?” Lily asked later.

“Distraction time,” James muttered to Teddy. “I’m sure he’s…somewhere.” 

Lily crossed her arms. “Not helpful. He promised to help me with a potion.” 

James cleared his throat. “He’ll turn up eventually. Anyway, we’ve…an announcement, right, Teddy?” 

Teddy smiled. “Yes. Right! We do.” 

James, suddenly the focus of every eye in the room, bit his lip. “We’re, um—”

“Engaged?” Lily cried, clapping his hands.

Everyone started babbling.

“Moving in together!” said Teddy.

“Yes!” James agreed.

“About time!” said Harry, beaming. 

And, by the time everyone finished congratulating them, no one was thinking about Al. 

~

After things settled, James cuddled on the sofa with Teddy. “So are we really moving in together? I mean, we’ve discussed it, but—”

Teddy cut him off by kissing him, and when they surfaced, James’ head was swimming. “I hope we are,” he said. “I’ve wanted to live with you for ages.” He stared into James’ eyes. “That wasn’t just Al’s distraction talking, was it?” 

Relieved, James grinned. “Definitely not! And I’m moving in. I _have_ to now, don’t I?” 

Laughing, Teddy swooped in for another kiss. “Maybe I’ll thank Al.” 

“It’d just go to his head,” James said. 

“Point.” 

~

James fell asleep on Teddy’s shoulder. When he woke, he was alone. Hearing voices, he approached the kitchen. 

“…worked perfectly,” said Teddy. 

“Told you,” said Al. “James needs to be pushed into decisions.”

“I didn’t _want_ to push him, but—”

“But to take the leap, he needed to think he was doing me a favour.” 

“I’ll tell him I planned the whole thing eventually,” said Teddy.

“Suit yourself.” Al replied. “Oh, and I owe you for the distraction. Scorpius and I appreciated the alone time.” 

“You and Malfoy?” Teddy shook his head. “Typical.” 

James, thoughtful, crept back to the sofa.

~

James feigned sleep as Teddy approached. When Teddy kissed him, James returned the kiss. “Mmm.” 

Teddy looked apologetic when James finally opened his eyes. “Overhearing me and Al wasn’t how I wanted you to find out.” 

“You saw me?” 

Teddy smiled crookedly. “I always know when you’re around. There’s nothing that can provide enough of a distraction for me to miss that.” 

James smiled. “Al’s wrong, you know.” 

“About?” 

“I didn’t need to be pushed into moving in with you.” 

Teddy exhaled. “Well good. Although one good thing came from it.” 

“Oh?”

“Al now owes us a favour.” 

James laughed. 

~


End file.
